The Diary of Damatra Agape of Atlantis
by Elenoria Wyvern
Summary: Damatra Agape of Atlantis spent years helping and Acheron parthenopeaus. But when he left to be with his sister, horrible things happened. She was betrayed. He died. What will happed when Ash finds her diary?
1. Part One: Prologue and The Diary

(11,000 years ago)

Ireneus, a strong, composed demon was not one to panic, nor to give in to the urge to cry. But some things could not be ignored.

The sobs coming from his new akra, for one. They were heart wrenching, they tugged at his heart until a single tear fell from his own eye. What could that man have possibly done that made him so important, so dear to her that she'd drop all dignity and cry in front of all the gods on Olympus? She was a proud woman; though he did not know much about her, he did know that,. So why had she crushed all her pride for one man? He was atractive, yes, but he didn't believe that had anything to do with it.

Damatra fought off the hands of her mother and brothers, the chastising of the others. He longed to help her, but she'd ordered him to stay put until she called out to him. All he could do was watch her. Her golden blond curls fell to her shoulder blades when her hair was down but today all but a few strands were tied back with a white silk ribbon, her favorite, so he could see the tears that ran down her agonized face. She looked like she was in physical pain. Being bound to her, he knew what the pain was. Her heart.

The heart he'd been told had stood strong through too much, was breaking. Crumbling into piece as she saw the man Irenus now knew she loved lying in his own blood.

Finally, she called out to him. "Ireneus. Please, get me home. There's nothing left for me here."

He never saw that white ribbon again.

Jurnal of Damatra Agape of Atlantis

Part One

(Written one month after the 'Death' of Acheron Parthenopeaus)

When I first met Acheron I did not know of the heartbreak he would bring me. Or the joy. All I saw was a boy three years my senior being treated as I had been only the year before.

You see, my father, Heron of Atlantis, had been gone most of my life, lost at sea, then helping out in the peace meetings between the Greeks and Atlantians. Then he'd returned to find my aunt selling my body to her friends, for money and amusement. I hadn't seen her since that night. But now, at the age of 13, I was being treated better. And my father had gone to see Estes, taking me on my first trip. I'd been wondering around and bumped into Acheron. Later I learned that love slaves were trained to read in the faces of others what was wanted of them, so something in my eyes must have told him I was not a costumer.

I don't know what it was that drew me to him; as a child I'd learned good looking people could be the cruelest, so that wasn't it. Maybe it was the way he didn't look in my eyes. Maybe it was the way the chain on his arm dug cruelly into his arm. Either way, I caught my father alone later that day and explained.

"Papa, I know we can't take in all of them. Or even most of them." I'd replied to his comment. "I've seen others of the kind, I've never felt the need to help them. Just him Papa, I'll never ask for another! I just want to help."

So it was that, on the day we left, I ran to Acheron's room, clothing in hand, and knocked. "Um, hello?"

The door swung open slowly, revealing a still nude Acheron. He gazed at me uncertainly, confused. Probably he wondered why I was here if I didn't plan on using him. But I smiled and told him to get dressed, he would understand soon.

The carriage ride home was a bit akward for him, He was silent and wouldn't look me in the eye. Yet. But I was in the best mood of my life and father drew his happiness from that. He really was trying to make up for the last twelve years. It wasn't until the next day, on the boat ride to the island I lived on, that he spoke.

Rubbing his wrist where the chain had once been, he looked up once. My father was elsewhere.

"I don't quite understand, My Lady."

"I know you don't. A year ago, I wouldn't have either." I pulled up my sleeves to show him the scars my own arm, I'd explained my fathers absence to him a long while ago. "My aunt was a cruel woman. It's been a year since Papa returned, but I'm still learning to be normal again. To look people in the eye and be proud of who I am. I don't know you, or who you are, Acheron, but I know you deserve your pride."

"I'm a whore My lady."

"So was I. My point is, we aren't anymore. You'll be a part of the family at my home, and I don't ever want you to feel otherwise. And please quit calling me 'my lady'. My name is Damatra, but my friends call me Agape."

"Isn't that Greek, my lady?"

I nodded, "It means love. I've been told my mother was an important Greek woman, but thats about it. She named me. And please, call me Agape."

It was nearly six months before he could comfortably call my Agape. But I got him to do it, and eat at the table. I was making progress. And by the time I was 16, and he 19, we were the best of friends. He was looking me in the eye, calling me Agape, and talking to me about everything, including his childhood. When he told me his family thought he was a monster I'd snorted.

"Acho," I laughed, using the affectionate form of his name as I had for two years, "There's nothing mosterus about you, you're too sweet to be anything but a wonderful friend."

We'd laughed, then he'd chased me around a bit.

"Look mommy!" the voice of a servants child drew our attention, "They act like you and Daddy!"

My gods, was it that obvious? Did every one know? Did he know. Oh dear.

The mother of the little boy came up to me as said boy ran to hug Acheron. "My Lady, you have a visitor. A lady named Ryssa."

I nodded. "I sent for her. Tell Acheron to join my in half an hour would you?"

Ryssa and I didn't see eye to eye at the start. Her first words to me were a demand to know why I was keeping Acheron as a slave.

"I don't care who you are, your highness, you need to do your research. We took Acho so that he would be treated right. It was only recently that I figured out that the tails he told me about you being ashamed of him were from Estes alone. I called you because he is your brother and you would want to know."

She seemed to be calmed by my objections and we quickly agreed that sending him home with her would not work. Her father would go mad. When Acheron came in, and I explained, they got right to talking and the look on his face brightened with every passing second. It was then, standing in the doorway about to leave them, that a pain started in my chest. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did. Someday, Acheron would leave me to be with Ryssa. The realization hurt me. But I knew he'd be happy. That was the only thing that mattered. I would move on. I would be fine.

It was only a year later when that time came. And then the letters stopped coming.

'Can you believe it?' I wanted to write, ' my mother is Aphrodite!'

But it was no use. Either he wasn't getting my letters, or he didn't care. I favored the first. I only hoped he was okay. Last I'd heard, he had a nephew. But Ryssa had written me once and told me he was being treated horribly by his father. He didn't want to worry me. My mother came to me one day, sad.

"My priesious Agape." she murmered, "I have bad news."

Acheron, my Acheron, was to be executed the following day. Of course I was hysterical. My mother told me that all she could do was take me to see him. But she warned me.

"Your cousin Artemis was unkind. He doesn't remember you. I've tried to regain his memories but I couldn't."

So up to Olympus we went. Acheron was in chains, kneeling on the floor. Again he wasn't looking anyone in the eye. It didn't take a genius to realize that he 'remembered' only the beatings of his uncle and none of his days with me. Then something surprised me. They asked for objections. I knew the Objection law on Olympus, it was common knowledge after all. It took one god to object, one to second the motion, and three to confirm it. Five people.

"I object." my uncle Hades shouted.

"I second it." Poseidon yelled.

"I object as well!" Athena confirmed.

Two people away, Acheron was two people away from freedom. But when I looked to my mother and her son Eros, they were silent. It hit me then. I was all alone. My father had died a week ago, and now my mother and one of my brothers had betrayed me.

I dropped to my knees now and cried. Cried for the man I loved, for my father, and for the pain my other brother Priapus and Archon, king of the gods, had inflicted earlier this day. Finally I called to my new friend, the only one I had left.

"Irenus..."

Much of the rest is a blur. I don't think I was completely sane until now. And now that I am, I swear on all that is, I will not stop until Acheron is happy. Under the threats of Tarterus and the barren plains of Kalosis, I will not waver. Because that is what you do for the people you love.


	2. Part Two: A Diary is read, A Hunter Free

_**Part Two**_

Acheron tensed as he read the old diary that had been descovered, half convinced it was a hoaks. But he himself reconized the Atlantian writting, and the author, Agape apperantly, had no idea he would ever read this. The book was old, of course, so the spine and pages were brittle, and one or two pages were water damaged, but readable. So was it true? Had Artemas messed with his mind while he was still human? Eleven Millenea ago, he would have said no, but now, knowing who she was, he had no doubt. He'd erased his memories so he would be more open to her. That bitch.

He looked up from his bed in her temple. Now he was stuck here for two weeks while Zarek was juged and he paid his debt to her. Well, at least he;d get his answers. He stood an walked into the throne room, not careing it was empty and angry beyond belief. Apollo was there, sputtering about what Acheron was doing in Artemas's temple. Her Kouri all scattered, including Katra who gave him a secretive smile. He'd found out about her months ago. Another lie on Artemas's behaf, but the only thing she'd ever done right.

"Acheron, I have company." Artemas complained.

"I wouldn't care if it were Zeus himself." Ash growled, handing her the diary. "What is this?"

Artemas went pale. She stammered to answer but nothing came out, so Ash took a step forword.

Artemas squeaked, " Okay, I'm sorry, and yes, it's true. Would it calm you down if I told you she's still alive?"

"ARTEMAS!" an agry female voice shouted.

The last of the blood in Artemas's face drained as the woman came into veiw. She was a woman Ash hadn't met before. Her hair was golden blond and cut to her shoulders. It curled around the most beautiful, delicat face he had ever seen. She wasn't small, five foot ten and a strong build dressed in black jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket, but delicate was definately the right word. Though, the wash of power he felt coming from her and the fire snapping in her emerald gaze begged to differ. Even Apollo looked a little intimidated.

Artemas looked around a little fantically for a way out, but she was trapped, "Um.. hiah cuz!"

The woman glared at her. "What have I told you? Your treating the Dark Hunters like toys. Again. And now I find out that Zarek still has his soul? He's spent who knows how many centuries in the dark when he could have been in the sun. And now Thanatos? I have half a mind to make my claim."

Artemas made to beg for forgiveness but Apollo snorted. "Who are you to lay claim to anything? All you'll ever be is a silly little girl who doesn't know her place."

"And if you don't shut up, I'll make you a vegetable."

It was then that the woman caught sight of the book in Artemas's hands. "Where did you get my diary? I thought that had been destroyed."

Artemas handed the book back to Ash. "Ash brought it back. Ask him. Acheron, this is Damatra Agape of Atlantis."

The beautiful woman had frozen and turned to look at him as if just realizing he was there. Her eyes only met his for a second, but all traces of anger were gone. Then she looked at her feet.

"Hi." she whispered.

Both gods used this to beat a hasty retreat.

"So you wrote the diary."

She nodded, still not looking him in the eye. "Yes."

"It was true."

"Every word, though I can't promise all the details are there. I was...unwell after....."

He knew what she meant. But, uncomfortable suddenly with speaking of the events in the diary, he changed the subject. "What did you mean, make your claim?"

She seemed relived. "I'm the goddess of the fallen. Fallen warriors, fallen hero's. That kind of thing, All of the dark hunters are the fallen, Atemis has no athority over them."

"And me?"

"Your a god, Acheron, I would assume you would get the choice of where to go."

He snorted, "A choice? Here?"

"If you wanted you could make your own claim." the woman objected. "They wouldn't refuse you now."

"I'm bond to Artemis. I have no choice."

She was silent a long while. "Yes, I'd heard about that."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Ash spoke up again. "Thank you."

She looked up at that, "For what? Letting you be killed?"

Her snappish resonse confused him at first. Then he figured it out. She held her self responsible. Why? Why would she even care after all these years. Then again, how had she gotten to be a goddess? So many questions. And still he wasn't sure to trust her or not. It could be a big mistake. Or he could find a friend he didn't have to hide from. Was it worth the risk?

"What do you go by now?"

"I stopped using Agape when mom... I go by Damatra Wyvern. Friends call me Demmi. Look, Ash, you don't need to act on anything you read. I don't expect to be instant friends or something. But, if you ever need help with the Dark Hunters, you can always summon me."

The sincerity in her voice told him that he needed those memories back. He needed to know for himself what had happened. But Artemis would never give them back. He knew her too well to make himself believe she would. He'd been quiet a long while now and her emerald gaze, soft now instead of angry, fell on his momentarily. She looked all the more fagile now.

"Akra?"

Ash turned to see a demon walking into the temple. He was a little taller than himself and had scruffy black hair. If it hadn't been for the red horns on his head he would have thought him human. It was obvious by looking at him that he was millenea older than simi, or himself, even. Because his eyes were wise and old and the look on his face was like that of a concerened older brother.

The demon stopped short when he saw Acheron. "Should I leave, Akra?"

"No, Ireneus. I want you to meet Acheron Parthenopeaus. Ash, this is the man who kept me sane."

Ireneus shook his head, "All I did was do my job. Besides, it was fun, tormenting Priapus."

That caused a musical laugh from Ash's female companion. "I'd forgotten about that. Yes I imagine it would have been."

They were interupted by Ash's phone.

"Must be Astrid. No one else could reach me here."

He waited for it to go to voice mail. But it was Zareks voice that spoke. "Hey Acheron it's me...I...I need your help."

"I can't answer." Ash said his face pained.

"But I can."

Before Ash could object she took the phone from his hand and flipped it open.

"Hey Z what do you need?"

"Demmi? What are you doing with Ash's phone?"

"He's bussy at the moment. I asume you're calling about Thanatose. I cant interfere much or Atemis would have a feild day and my ass would be grass. But I can send a friend over to help you out. His name is Ireneus, Astrid knows him. He's my best friend so be nice."

Än agonized scream ripped through the temple. "DAMN IT ALL!"

"What happened?" Ash asked alarmed.

"Ireneus is hurt, meaning Thanatos had an Atlantian weapon! I can't go down there, or Atemis will do who knows what!"

Suddenly a Golden flash appeared. It was Eros, supporting Ireneus. Immediately Demmi was at his side, helping to lay Irenus down and heal his wounds.

"Zerek and Astrid are still down there." Ireneus explained, trying to rise. " Thanatos too."

"I don't need to be down there to help out." Ash growled.

Hours later It was time for Ash and Demmi to take matters into their own hands. Zarek looked up when they brought him to Olympus.

"Hey Z." Demmi chirped. "Stop your moping. Time to go get your happy ending."

He shook his head. "She deserves better."

Ash was surprised by Demmi's next actions. She knelt besdie Zarek, took his hands and looked him dead in the eye. Something she hadn't been able to do to him yet.

"Zarek, look. For every person there is a soul mate. For that person, there is no one better. So set up off your ass, stop feeling sorry for yourself and lets go see her."

"I'm a slave, Demmi, I-"

"So am I. Goddess or no. So get up buster."

So they headed over to Themis's temple where the fates were comforting their little sister.

"Want us to kill him? Addy, go kill him!"

"No!" Astrid wailed, "I'll never forgive you if you hurt him!"

"Sorry to interupt." Zarek smirked. "But I have a star to talk to."

As they bantered on Demmi smiled wistfuly, Ireneus looked knowingly at her. "Another Fallen has risen again, Akra."

"As it should be." Demmi nodded.

"I've been thinking." Acheron murmmered. "If you want to take over the Dark Hunters, I'm on your side."

"Then it looks like I'm going to see Zeus."


	3. A song, a visit to eros, and a kiss!

Chapter 2

Demmi sighed happily as she flashed herself into her temple. The meeting with Zeus had gone well, he'd barely hit her at all. Arte was pissed and Ash was somewhere safe. A good day, all in all. Ash had gone to inform the Dark Hunters of the change in was good, we couldn't have one call out to Artemis for help could we? But of course, her phone rang insensately.

"Hello, Kyrian.'

"First I find out Ash is a God and now, only a week later, you take over the Dark Hunters?"

"Sorry Kyrian, it had to be done. Artemis is just not fit to runt he Dark Hunters until she realizes they aren't pets for her amusement. Besides, I told you years ago that the Dark Hunters technically fall into my anyway, have you seen Ash?"

"Yeah, he's playing with my daughter." Kyrian grumbled. "Demmi, how many times have I told you to be careful? This isn't careful."

"Tell Ash that he definitely wants to stay down there for a few days. Artemis is pissed." she replied, ignoring his comment, "And also, tell Marisa I said Hi."

She laughed at his silence, since they'd only started talking a week ago, he hadn't told her Marisa's name. But she'd done her homework.

"...It's damn creepy when you do that you know?"

"Thats the point. I'll see you soon, I want to meet your new wife and kid. Kyrian of Thrace in a Mini van. I love it."

"Shut. up. It's practical."

Demmi took the phone away from her ear to look at it, then replaced it. " You said practical. Can't wait to see this. Bye."

However, she couldn't see him tonight. It was the Peltiers anaversery. She'd promised Mama and Papa Bear that she'd sing them a song was a family deal, but they'd sent Ash an invite too. She wondered if he would be there. It had been eleven thousand years since she talked to him. She had no idea. So all she could do was wing it. Now, a big problem...what to wear.

She stuck to a simple off the shoulder 'little black dress', and diamond earrings and necklace. And she was about as comfortable as if she was sitting on an anthill.

'I feel like Valerious when he wears jeans.'

At Sanctuary, she was greeted warmly from all directions and she smiled. They would never know how much all the attention made her uncomfortable. No one but Irenus and Ash had ever seen through the facade. She was gently 'noogied' by Dev, bear hugged by Remy, and Fang gave her a tentative smile as he sat with Vane, Bride, and Aimee. Mama and Papa bear were waiting on stage.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, our very own Demmi Wyvern!" Papa joked.

Demmi climbed on stage and started to sing. It was not, generally, something she enjoyed. But she was doing it for a friend so it didn't matter. What made her cheeks color was when Ash entered the room as she started.

"In your arms, I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me. I still hear the words you whispered when you told me 'I could stay right here forever in your there ain't no way, I'm lettin' you go now, and there ain't no way--and there ain't no how, I'll never see that day....'Cause I'm keepin' you forever and for always, we will be together all of our days. Wanna wake up every mornin' to your sweet face--always...

As she finished the song there were tears on Mama's face and in Papa's eyes. They both hugged her as she stepped down.

"That was beautiful," Mama whispered. "Apollo must've blessed you."

Demmi forced her smile to stay in place and said her thank you. Apollo bless her? No. Apollo was a Sadist who either wanted her dead, or on a rare good day, in vast amounts of pain. He liked her less than he liked Acheron, and that was saying , she was strong enough now that not one of those gods had dared cross her. Not for millennia. But with the upcoming tension with Artemis, Demmi expected to see a bit more of Apollo.

Why hadn't she thought of that?

Ash approached her and she pushed away all thoughts of one of her worst enemies.

"Apollo huh?"

She looked away. Damn it.

"Hell no. Bastard--- you don't want to know. You really don't." she sighed, forcing the memories, and anger, away. "So are you gunna be staying with Artemis or me?"

"I... Haven't quite figured it out yet, mostly because I know nothing about you."

Demmi looked at him understandingly. "Like I said, I have no expectations. But do remember, you don't have much time to choose. And another thing. I doubt Artemis will ever let you have anything to do with the Dark Hunters if you stay with her."

"I thought of that. Obviously my choice is made for me. Shall we go?"

Demmi's heart broke at his cold tone, but she understood it. With a shimmer, they where in her temple. She pointed to the left. "Through that door are my rooms, straight ahead is the rooms for Ireneus and his family, and to the right..."

She waved her hand, 'manifesting' a door. "Those are your rooms."

She smiled at his puzzled look.

"Your giving me my own rooms?"

"Well, yeah, what did-" her eyes widened as she realized why he was so shocked. "WHOA, wait a minute buster! If you think for a minute I'm going to treat you anything like that brat I'm forced to call my cousin did, you've got another thing coming!"

"It's not like I know anything else." he replied quietly, flinching.

Demmi panicked. He thought she was angry! Whoops.

She quickly pulled the magic from her arm so he could see the scars. Like she had 11,000 years ago, she held out her arm.

"Acheron," she whispered quietly, "I kept these scars to remind me who I was, to keep me human, and to remind me what I am. I'm no better than you, so please don't feel obligated to me for anything. Now, I have to go thank my idiot of a brother for saving Ireneus."

As she turned to go, he grabbed her hand. When she looked back at him, he wasn't looking at her. "You know, since I'm not with Artemis, I'll have to feed from you."

"I know, Acheron. You owe me nothing. It's the least I can do since---...Its the least I can do Ash."

With that, she flashed herself to Eros's temple. She'd had enough of dabbling in the past for one day. For a lifetime or two, actually. Eros was there, laughing with Psyche. When they turned to look at her, she sighed. "I wanted to thank you for saving Ireneus. And ask what you want in return."

"I want nothing from you, Agape. I did what was right."

She flinched at the name, "You did me a favor. One day, you'll need something and you'll bring it up. I promise you. Things like this are never free."

"Look, Agape. We did wrong by you way back whe-"

She laughed bitterly, "You didn't do anything to me. It was Ash you did wrong by. And until you realize what a great guy he is, I don't want anything to do with you. Thank you for saving Ireneus, I owe you one. Goodbye."

She flashed herself to her rooms, tired of hearing other people trying to get her to forget the past. Apparently she wasn't alone. An astral bolt hit her shoulder, but she barely flinched. "You're losing your touch, Apollo."

"And you've lost your mind if you think your taking Acheron away from Artemis. She won't leave me alone about it." The god of sun and music replied, slamming her to the wall. "Now you're going to tell him to go back to Artemis."

"I will not. He is free to make his own choices and I plan on supporting him." She argued. "In case you haven't notice I'm not one for modern day slavery."

He threw her thin frame across the room, but still she didn't cry out. Before Apollo could do anything more, Ash stepped into the room. He froze for an instant, then placed himself between the two gods.

"Get out of the way, Acheron."

"No. You won't lay your hands on her. Ever."

"And so suddenly you're giving me orders?"

The silence was telling and Apollo backed off reluctantly. In reality, he knew he was no match for the former slave. He may have killed him once, but back then, he was human. "One of these days, I will kill you Damatra. I promise you that."

Acheron helped Demmi up, the words she'd spoken echoing in his head.

"He is free to make his own choices..."

What the hell? Why did she treat him so differently? Like he was something? Like he wasn't a slave.

Like he was human.

"Demmi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ash." she assured him, "I've had much worse."

But that didn't mean she was okay, he wanted to object. It had to hurt. She was going to be covered in bruises and that burn on her shoulder wouldn't heal as quickly. So, without asking, he manifested a first aid kit, and made her sit on the bed so he could treat it. As he gently rubbed the ointment in, she closed her eyes and she began to relax. It was right about then that he realized that she had never been quite at ease. She'd either felt akward, angry, or like at sanctuary, hurt. The mention of Apollo had completely destroyed the small smile shed had on her face for a moment. A fleeting moment, but it was gone, nonetheless.

"What happened between you and Apollo?" he ventured, wincing as he realized how bold he was being.

But she didn't seem angry. "I refused to sleep with him roughly 10,000 years ago. He's hated me ever since."

"Ahh."

The thought of Apollo putting his hands on Demmi upset him. It was strange, he didn't know--remember-- her, but just the mere thought of it, made him want to track him back down and tear him limb from limb. And he would, someday.

"Please be careful, Demmi. I don't want you hurt." he murmured.

Demmi turned to him and put her hand gently on his cheek. "You don't need to worry about me, Ash, I'm a big girl now."

They were very close to each other, their noses almost brushing. All Ash wanted to do was lean forward and kiss her, or burry his face in her hair, something to taste or smell her more, and he leaned forward to do just that. And it didn't look like she was going to stop him.


	4. A Scared Child, and a Message

((By the way, the song in the first chapter(or was it the second) was 'Forever and For Always' by Shania Twain))

A couple notes...

My time skip symbols don't seem to be showing up, and for some reason, when I upload my files words end up missing. (yes I've checked that they're there in the actual file). I refuse to fix errors that aren't mine, so I apologise for that. Also, I would like more reviews, and preferably something more than just 'update soon'. I simply need an idea or two on how to make the characters better, or some such thing. Thank you for your time.

Chapter 3

"AKRA!!!"

Demmi and Acheron backed away quickly, and Demmi was tense once again. She leapt up and hurried to the door with Acheron hot on her tail. When she opened it she was hugged by Noctos. Irenus's son was about 5,000 years old, roughly five in human years, though he was brighter than most demons his age, and had been taught very well. He was about five foot seven and had his fathers eyes and hair color. It was when he smiled that you saw his mother.

"Noctos, are you alright?"

The demon shook his head into Demmi's shoulder.

"Did you have the dream again?"

A nod.

"Okay, we'll fix that. Oh by the way I want you to meet the newest member of the family." Demmi turned to Ash. "Acheron. this is Noctos, Irenus's son. They live with Maria in those rooms I showed you."

The frightened demon looked towords the new man and smiled, but his face was tear stained. "N-nice to meet you."

Acheron smiled despite himself and summoned Simi. "It's nice to meet you too, kiddo."

They proceeded with introductions and before they knew it, Demmi had replaced the floor of her room with a soft matress. The other two demons filed in. Demmi turned to Acheron to explain. "You see, Noctos has nightmares about his parents and I disapearing. When that happens we all have a sleep over in here to show him we aren't going anywhere. You and Simi could stay, if you wanted. After all you are part of the family now."

Acheron was going to say that Simi could stay, but he had to go--Demmi could feel it--, but he paused at a tap on his shoulder. "You are going to stay aren't you Akri?"

Demmi watched as Ash looked at Noctos and his face softened. Her heart soared when he nodded. It was still the same old Acheron, her Acheron, who stood before her. Just older, and a little battered. The demon family curled up together along with Simi who was rapidly begining to like her new family. Demmi took Ash by the hand and had him lay down with his head resting on her stomach.

"Sleep tight, Acheron."

Demmi slept better than she had for a long time that night. She dreamed not of death and mourning and pain, but of the happy times she'd spent with Acheron by the shore. The times he'd picked up the servants children and twirled them around. And of the times they'd stayed up all night talking and he'd carried a sleeping her up the stairs near dawn. She half expected to be woken by his happy voice, calling her Agape. But, she realized as she woke to utter silence, she wouldn't hear that ever again.

'Stop that,' she admonished herself, 'Look what you've got here! Irenus and Maria treat you like a younger sister, Noctos is practically your nephew and you got two new family members right here where they belong. So be happy, be satisfied.'

With those thoughts she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The morning came rather abruptly when Noctos tripped over Ash and landed on Demmi. "Sorry Akra, but Daddy's making pancakes cause we have new peoples!" 

Ash was smileing and laughing as Simi tackled him and tickled him. Then she ran off with Noctos shouting out behind her, "Noctos likes babrbeque on his pancakes too, Akri!"

Demmi laughed too. "I like this. I like this a lot. Noctos has never had another demon to play around with before now."

Ash smiled. "Perhaps they'll fall in love ehh?"

Demmi could feel herself smile widely at the thought and before she could help herself the words were past her lips. "Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Acheron looked at his newfound friend. She looked childish with that grin on her face.

'A real smile' he realized, 'Thats a real smile.'

Still, there was something sad in that smile. Something a little resigned.

She pulled him into the kitchen where she insisted he sit down, and buzzed around helping Ireneus, and then Maria, and then chasing the two younger demons around.

Most of the day was spent that way, just acting like a family with them. It was beyond his understanding. No one, NO ONE, had ever acceptd him so quickly. Even Ryssa had been aprehensive for a year or two while he was a child. But these people looked at him as if it was the most natural thing ing the world that Noctos began to call him his Akri. Like it was normal to have a slave sitting with them.

Then again, maybe it was. Did Demmi think of herself as a slave too? No, she was too rebelious, to carefree for that. So what was that little space in the back of her eyes? That emotion that seemed so familer. The answer was simple really, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe she hated herself. What with all the kindness she'd shown him, there wasn't anyrhing there to hate.

The demons all retreated to their rooms at midnight, and Demmi let out a yawn of her own. Ash walked her to the door to her rooms.

"Ash, thanks for staying last night. I doubt you'll ever know how much it means to Noctos. He called you Akri...It was that important to him."

"I understand how a kid needs to feel like he's not alone."

That broght tears to her eyes, he noticed. She reached up and touched his cheek gently, brushing her fingers across his cheek. He saw her eyes and he knew she had no idea how much that simple, innocent touch made him burn. "I know you do. So do I."

The flames in her emerald eyes danced and seemed to burn him as well. He wasn't aware of what he was doing until their lips touched. Usually, he thought, there was a moment's surprise, hesitation, at the beginning of a kiss like this. But Demmi's hand's fluttered abit then landed on his shoulders as she kissed back. There was no hesitation, but neither was there a rush. She just let him kiss her there, pinned against her door. The hunger was there, but she didn't pull at his hair or his clothes. He, on the other hand, was loosing his self control.

He broke away from her lips and trailed his kisses to her neck, groaning."Tell me to stop, Demmi, and I will."

She let out a little moan and pulled him closer, gently. "I only want you to stop if you find you don't want to do this."

Did he? Did he want to sleep with this beautiful woman? The one who'd shown him nothing but kindness, sheltered him when he was human, been sad to loose a friend when he left? The woman who had wept when he'd died. Yes, yes he did.

Was it a good idea? Probably not.

Did he care? No.

So he reached behind her and opened the door to her rooms, then picked her up and carried her down the hall and to her bedroom. More specifically, the bed. His mouth joined hers once again as her tongue came out to meet his. He meant to take it slow, but the fire was slowly consumeing him, he wanted more. He got it when he tugged loose Demmi's top and went to explore the new territory.

He began to sweat as he smelled her, tasted her and the sounds she was makeing weren't helping. He groaned and in an instant their clothes were gone.

Suddenly, just as he was about to find paradise, there was a golden flash in the room and he parley had time to pull the sheet over them. Hermes stood there, his eyes wide for a moment, before he slapped his hand over his eyes. "GROSS! HERE'S YOUR MESSAGE!"

He tossed the golden envelope onto the bed near them and then flashed away. He and Demmi looked at the message together.

'You and Acheron must wed before two years has passed, or there shall be another executian. --Zeus."


End file.
